federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2996-3109 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2375. *CP - October, 2375 *CP - December, 2375 New Maquis Plots First Week When mBRYCE WREN is able to test his weapon on Remans, ALYN GARDNER realizes that he is using it to torture people and is confined in her quarters for it. Aimed at the shuttle with CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE DAINKEN in it as well as an attempt to get them ‘free’ they experience a loud buzzing before the shuttle crashes due to Cadence having a PK induced seizure. Second Week When ALYN GARDNER starts to rebel against mBRYCE WREN, he uses her love for his counterpart against her and keeps her close, but she isn’t fooled, taking a knife and murdering him (November 10, 2375). Upset over what happened, ALYN contacts BRYCE WREN and apologizes to him for everything she has done. She then talks to MARCUS WOLFE, explaining to him she had nothing to do with the weapon and the threat had been neutralized and gives over the body. MARCUS and BRYCE study more of the weapon that was used with ADAM WENTZ’s help, as well as finding where Maddix’s shuttle has gone. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week When CHARLES VELLOP makes his final decisions on Commander Reese, he sentences him to intense psychological help, which is enough to make one of the witnesses at the trial resign. DENORIAN THAY tries to explain to PATRICK REESE that he is going to make it through this despite his career being sorely marred for it. For VALA PHOENIX’S birthday, BRYCE WREN tells her he is leaving on assignment and JOCELYN NELSON attempts to cheer her up. Hoping to give MELA KAN more privacy, SHAWN MUNROE gives her her own quarters close to his own. VALA is feeling badly about herself and talks to DENORIAN about it and her feelings regarding Bryce. MARCUS WOLFE finally confronts REESE and they talk about his faith and how it was taken away before Q arrives and unites them against his weirdness. When MARCUS finds out that Corban’s shuttle never made it to the rendez vous point, he sets out to try and find them. SHAWN has taken over Bryce’s position in the sciences when new Cadet JALA NEEMAR arrives to get his new position settled. DENORIAN becomes concerned with REESE as he starts to spend too much time in the holodeck to escape and doesn’t want him getting addicted. REESE brings DENORIAN to the program, showing him it was more or ales a Christian cemetery and sings a song to ease his feelings. REESE finally opens up some more about his experiences and plays chess with J’PEL with his personal set. Hoping for better security on the station, KIRA NERYS talks to KYLE TR’MARRUS and OREX MKELL, as well as J’PEL in hopes they can all work together. Second Week In hopes of helping out a new Cadet, EZRI DAX talks to JALA NEEMAR about being joined and filtering out the other memories. JALA then goes back to his quarters and has a really weird dream. SHAWN MUNROE catches LESLIE POL getting drunk and talks to her about why she does it. Finally she can understand and appreciate having a good parent around and offers to try harder. SHAWN is molested again by Leslie’s aunt Gerta and they have some tricksey Orion sex. A name named Andrew Price under the alias Logan, talks to EZRI and tells her something has been going on with her brothers back on Trill. New character CHRIS MYERS is on the station from Risa and talks to EZRI, telling her that he is a doctor and his mother once knew Kurzon. ONENI BEHR finally gets information back she is pregnant and tells OREX MKELL she is having a litter of six with four of them boys, so they make plans on moving to Cait. JALA talks to EZRI more about his dreams, confessing to her he was once addicted to drugs. SHAWN becomes more upset when he realizes LESLIE is still trying to seduce James and gives her a talking to about having to start being better or he can’t keep her. LESLIE tries to be good, even when JAMES MUNROE hits on her and SHAWN walks in, getting very upset. EZRI seeks out PATRICK REESE who is still maxing out his holodeck credits, convincing him to let go of the illusions. JALA continues to have weird dreams until more memories of his pasts hosts take over his body. JULIAN BASHIR is in the infirmary when LESLIE arrives, asking to have treatment for her overactive Orion hormones. Third Week When KYLE TR’MARRUS gets his CO to come in, new character KEJAHL MIRYES arrives and takes over as Chief. KIRA NERYS welcomes MIRYES to the station and gives her a tour of the place. EZRI DAX has dinner with JALA NEEMAR who seems to be coping more with his host’s personalities but things are still odd when he switches back and forth. SHAWN MUNROE seeks out MIRYES as the new Chief and tells her about his issues with the Orions and needing help to keep Leslie safe. EZRI then talks to PATRICK REESE to keep him company while he is confined to quarters and tells her Dax likes to date losers. SHAWN continues to see overwhelmed with Bryce gone and only has time for a brief lunch where he talks more to MIRYES and REBECCA MUNROE. When REESE is able to leave his quarters, he seeks out SHAWN and gets to learn more about his situation with LESLIE POL and speaks briefly with REBECCA. AMITY LIU is on the Promenade when KEIKO ISHIKAWA talks to her about Hayden and Amity’s cheating husband Damar. When Logan Swartz has had enough, he kidnapps JAMES MUNROE and tries to get LESLIE to come with him. There is a standoff with MIRYES who then has Lesli’e father, Yanji Pol arrive and murder Swartz, putting him in jail. In the infirmary, JULIAN BASHIR heals LESLIE and JAMES after the attack and SHAWN explains he will continue to look after her. REESE has another counselling session with DENORIAN THAY, explaining he would like to train a dog breed known as a Danzier to give him something to do. J’PEL confronts JALA about his hosts and control issues, explaining maybe he needs to leave to Trill to get sorted out. KYLE and MIRYES discuss the recent events on the station regarding security, especially that of Cadet Neemar and his issues. MIRYES offers to help as she can, talking personally to JALA but gets a sense of the vast mental problems he has. Fourth Week When SHAWN MUNROE looks more into things for LESLIE POL, he puts in a petition to foster her while her father is facing murder charges. When EZRI DAX is surprised by ARMIN DUKAT on the station, he tells her he is there for an assignment that isn’t related to her. EZRI sends a message to MARCUS and tells him she is a little frazzled to see the son of Dukat. When ARMIN gets to see CYDJA BERN, he explains he was sent by Bern to help look after her as a guard. ARMIN talks to CYDJA and QUESTA before he confesses to Questa that he isn’t really from Bern, but from Legate Damar who is still alive and more information will come in time. ARMIN contacts CORAT DAMAR and explains the situation, surprising him by explaining Questa has a new baby. When JAMES MUNROE and LESLIE are talking on the promenade, Leslie’s ex boyfriend Eric shows up and makes James feel jealous. ARMIN speaks to QUESTA, telling her to get prepared to leave so he can help with Damar’s plans. When KEHJAL MIRYES sees LESLIE with Eric, she confronts them and gets a little more protective of the young girl. Concerned this is going on, MIRYES talks to SHAWN about it so he knows she is seeing someone. New character GWEN DELANE arrives to the station as a new counsellor and talks to DENORIAN THAY but tends to rub him the wrong way. Caesi IV Plots First Week When CORBAN and CADENCE wake up, they are on a desert planet and realize they are being forced to fight in an arena to earn their keep. While stuck together, CORBAN tells CADENCE more about his family and vice verse as they have tension rise. As they continue to fight, both stand up for the other and protect them before they try to have a little fun. CADENCE begins to feel almost used by CORBAN until he admits he has come to care for her over their shared experiences and they have ‘away mission gone wrong’ sex. Second Week When CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX wake up in the morning after having sex, they talk about him being married and the future. CADENCE has a big fight, CORBAN watches as best he can until he helps her against three Nausicaans. Getting back to their inn, CORBAN talks to her about how things are going to be when CADENCE is rescued and her going to prison while he has a wife. CORBAN gets into trouble for throwing a fight and CADENCE lies to the officials on his behalf. As a punishment for throwing the game, CORBAN it put against someone undefeated but finally wins in a fight to the death. After his win, CORBAN and CADENCE are targeted by a gang and have to flee for their lives. When MARCUS and KATAL T’KASSUS find the planet, they beam down to look for Maddix/Dainken. Finding an Inn and some clues, KATAL and MARCUS check in for the night. CORBAN and CADENCE are caught, put into a fight to the death against each other as their punishment for running. MARCUS, with the help of BRYCE are able to rescue CORBAN and CADENCE, getting them on the Fenrir. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Out looking for Maddix’s shuttle, MARCUS and BRYCE along with the crew stumble on mBryce’s weapon and have a virus uploaded on their ship. MARCUS is hailed by ALYN who warns of a split in the New Maquis before mBRYCE tries to blow up the ship but the Fenrir fends him off. Unsure where to find Maddix, MARCUS has a meeting with DENORIAN, BRYCE and KATAL about following some trails they think may be promising. MARCUS makes a communication to LORBADIN T’KASSUS and talk about a newly discovered lack of dilithium problem going on in the Alpha Quadrant. Second Week MARCUS WOLFE confronts CORBAN MADDIX about Cadence, explaining that she planned this all along and kept him hostage on the desert planet. CADENCE DAINKEN is in medical getting treatment for everything when she talks to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about Maddix. CADENCE is exhausted and tells CORBAN she is ready to go home and face the music. CORBAN goes back to his quarters where NORAH MADDIX is and she is happy to have him back alive. NORAH has a feelings CORBAN is hiding something, confronting him but he tells her to drop it. MARCUS decides to speak to CADENCE himself, trying to understand her reasoning for murdering the Female Founder. NORAH decides to confront CADENCE herself, trying to find out if the two of them slept together. Arriving to Vulcan for the trial, CORBAN and MARCUS talk about their fighting and Marcus shakes on trying to make things good again. Checking CADENCE into the brig on Vulcan, CORBAN talks to her more candidly about his feelings and how he isn’t sure how to cope with them. BRYCE WREN talks to MARCUS, explaining that he would like to permanently be on the Fenrir and Marcus agrees. Fourth Week When KATAL T’KASSUS has a dream about a wedding she went to when she was little, she has an eerie feeling about her interactions with her father. Concerned and distracted, KATAL goes to work and ends up accidentally hurting EBEN DORR only for him to accuse her of not being fit to be Chief. MARCUS WOLFE notices KATAL is feeling off and tries to cheer her up by a late-November, Andorian Halloween party. EBEN then tells MARCUS about the incident and Katal talking to herself hoping to get things worked out. KATAL and MARCUS briefly argue as he tells her to get checked out but she insists she just isn’t sleeping and is having flashbacks of her Aunt Emily’s wedding. MARCUS is surprised when KATAL starts to sleepwalk and brings her to the sickbay where NARYANNA U’ZOTTI helps out, as well as announcing she is considering going to get her full medical degree. When CADENCE DAINKEN is given her ruling about her part in the assassination, she is told she will get 10 years probation and give mandatory help/advice to intell about the Syndicate/Maquis – if not she will be in prison for 20 years. CADENCE accepts the deal and thanks CORBAN MADDIX for being the best lawyer ever. NARYANNA packs up her things and says her goodbyes to EBEN as she leaves for the Academy on Earth. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week When OZARA BRIK, ERON BERN and TALEN EVEK are working on clearing some things out, there is a terrorist bombing and they are hurt trying to get out. OZARA is called by GUL REVOK to his office and told there was a list of people thought to be involved in the bombing and they are going to be executed – some of her friends included. OZARA seeks out DURAS VENIK and tells him about the list, hoping he can help save some of the people on it. Knowing some shit could hit the fan, OZARA talks to ERON and implores him to have faith. Having left the station, QUESTA with CYDJA and ARMIN are by the Cardassian moon when they are reunited with CORAT. #11 November, 2375 2375 #11 2375 #11